Pirate Blaine
by PCJC24
Summary: From toddler Blaine's P.O.V. All he wants to do is play pirate ship, then he meets toddler Kurt in preschool! This short drabble was just written for fun!


Just wrote a small drabble, something fun and cute, for no other reason than pure entertainment. Enjoy!

**Pirate Blaine**

Aye Aye Matie! My name's Blaine and I'm a pirate! Arggg! I like to play pirate ship, but my momma won't let me play past bedtime! It's real late, so I gots to hide it from Mommy. Shh!

I gots to whisper now, okay? I gots to put on my fake hook hand, and my bandander, and my eye patch over my left eye, no I meant right eye! Now I am Captain Blaine, head of the shippy, and I'm gonna play pirate ship all night! In my pajamas!

I get on my shippy and I fight you, evil Teddy with my toy sword, hiyah! Got you, I win, Teddy, I win. Gimme that booty!

"Blaine, I thought I said it's time for bed. Now come on, sweetie."

Oopies, I guess I got a wittle loud. Oh nos! Mommy cames to takes my booty!

"Mommy, I wanna play pirate ship." My eyes gots so wide like bigger than my Teddy's eyes. I know this look always makes mommy let me play more. Wee, mommy's picks me up. Mmm, mommy so warm and snuggly. Mmm, I like hugging her.

"Baby, go to sleep, big day tomorrow. First day of preschool."

"No preschool," but I tired now. Mommy put me on my bed and under my coveys, mm warm just like Mommy.

"I play pirate, I got booty from Teddy. Ahhh," I yawns.

"I know, Blaine. Good night, sweetie." Mommy's gave me a wet icky kiss, yuck, wipe slobber off my face.

It got so dark when Mommy's left and closed my door, yawns, I guess I just be pirate tomorrow at preschool. I sleep now.

…

"Mommy, I don't want you to goes," I squeezey her hand so tight and grabbed her leg, never ever let her go.

"Sweetie," she grabbeded me and pulls me off her. Not nice, Mommy! I put outs my lip, so she feels bad and lets me go to Grammy's instead to play pirate ship all day.

She's giving me that you do what I say look, agains. Oh poopy! I gots to stay.

"You have to so you can learn about shapes and colors and sounds. Now come here. I brought your eye patch so you can play pirate during playtime."

Oh my! Eye Patch! There it is. I puts it on, it makes me smile. CHEESE.

"ARGG, Mommy." Hehehe, I pirate to Mommy.

"Yeah, now go play before school starts, that boy over there looks friendly."

I looks over and sees him. He's so pale and pretty and how's he gets his hair so neat? Mine's just really curly and all overs the place.

"Heys, yous wanna be the princess? I'm a nice pirate. I rescue pretty princesses. I'm Blaine. I knows pirates don't normally wear bow ties, but I do, Mommy put one on me today," It's so ugh, I just wanna pull it off, but I dunno how.

"I'ma boy. My name's Kurt, and I'm four. And I like your bow tie," He looks at me with the brightest blue eyes ever.

"I'm tree years old. Boys can be princesses, duh, pllltt, it's pretend!"

"You not a pirate."

"My mommy says I'm like a puppy! When's I says I'm a pirate."

"Okay, you're a puppy."

"Yous no fun, go in the corner and pretend to cry, I save you, go go go!" I shove him.

"I guess I can do that, I's good at crying, WAHHAHAH!"

Oh my, he's really crying!

His eyes were so shiny they were like those glass Christmas balls and his big boy tears were like the little snow inside. Wow.

I gots to hugs him, I feels so bad.

"I save you, Pirate Blaine save you," I jumped across the whole room and I grabbeded him and turned him around and hugs him, "I gots u, no cry, no crying baby princess! I here!"

"Not a baby," He was makings sniffly snorty piggy noises in my ear.

"Is okay, even pirates cry sometimes too! Like when's I gots this boo boo." I shows him my band aid on knee.

"Pirates aren't supposed to save princesses, you knows?"

"So? I says they do! See I save you, I gots an eye patch, that means I's a pirate! Duh!"

"Okay, you saved me, I guess," his slimy spit and tears were makings my neck wet, but that okay, I just squeezey him tighter, he such a baby, but that okay I's a big boy even dough he say he older.

"Is okay, baby, no cry." I pets him like I pet Rufus my doggy. He snuggled into me like I do wif my mommy's and den he push me! I couldn't beweave it!

"No touch my hair! Mommy did it, it's perfect, like I like it,"

"Sowwy, I likes your hair any way," My eyes got wide, I knews if his workeded on my mommy, den it'd work on him.

"Is okay, I guess," his eyes closed and opened and opened and closed and he turned like pink, or red, I nos remember which color.

"Good, we friends den, let's play more pirate ship?" I tooks his soft extra soft baby butt hand. My mommy always says baby's butts are soooo soft.

"No, let's play Tea Party, I gather up the guests!" He ran around the room like all over da the place and grabbed stuffy animals and put dem around the table and mades me sit down as he gave me glasses with no juice!

"Danks, Kurt," I pretended to drink, drink, drink! Gulp! Gulp! Gulp! But it was hard cuz nows I firsty.

"This is so much fun, right Blaine? Let me get you more tea!" He cames back with a pot, I knews it had nahging in it.

"So much fun, I think I'm not firsty anymore, I wanna jump on da table," I wift my leg so high to get up dere, but it too high cuz I'm short. But ooh, chair! I jump on the chair, till one's of the teacher's grabs my tummy and set me on the grounded, wee! Plllft! I wanna play on chairs!

"Blaine, yous gonna get hurt if you climb on chairs."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Jus den, the lady teacher told everyone to gather round, and Mommy says listening is for good boys, and I's a good boy, so I plopped down righ nex to Kurt.

Poke, poke, poke! Tickle, tickle, tickle! Kurt smiles so wide I can'ts even sees his teeth, hehehe. He cute.

**Review! Thoughts?**


End file.
